ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeff Corey
Actor Jeff Corey (born Arthur Zwerling) played Plasus in the Star Trek: The Original Series episode . Born in Brooklyn, New York, Corey has made over 200 film and television appearances in a career that spanned 61 years. His feature film credits include the classic western adventures and , both released in 1969. The first features Trek guest actors Ted Cassidy, Kenneth Mars, Don Keefer and Charles Dierkop. The latter film features one-time TOS guest actors Kim Darby, Alfred Ryder, Ron Soble, and John Fiedler. In 1948, Corey co-starred with TOS actors DeForest Kelley and Whit Bissell in the crime thriller , which also featured Phyllis Douglas. Corey was among the many actors affected by the government's quest to seek out people they thought were communists. He was blacklisted in 1951 for refusing to name names of possible communists before the so-called " ." Not only did he refuse to name names, but he also critiqued the acting of previous witnesses. After being blacklisted, Corey worked as an acting teacher for twelve years, and was even one of Leonard Nimoy's early acting coaches. (Star Trek 30 Years) Corey returned to acting in 1963, appearing in a drama called with Nimoy and Peter Brocco. He and Nimoy would later appear together in 1971's . Prior to his being blacklisted, Corey appeared in the 1951 film , which also featured veteran Trek actor Michael Ansara. Corey also co-starred with Salome Jens and William Wintersole in the 1966 film , which featured music by Jerry Goldsmith, and with Anthony Zerbe and Garry Walberg in , photographed by Jerry Finnerman, released in 1970. In 1977, Corey, TOS star William Shatner, John de Lancie, Theodore Bikel and Logan Ramsey would appear in the mini-series , partly directed by Leo Penn and featuring music by Gerald Fried. His other films include (1946), (1967, with Mary Linda Rapelye), (1970, with Alan Oppenheimer and stunts by Hal Needham), (1970, with James Gregory and Lou Wagner, and music by Leonard Rosenman), and (1977, with Teri Garr, Paul Sorvino and David Ogden Stiers). His later career included a role in the 1986 TV movie opposite actresses Louise Fletcher and Alice Krige, and an appearance in the 1994 adult-oriented film , which featured Scott Bakula, Erick Avari and Brad Dourif, and (1994), with actors F. Murray Abraham and Bob Minor, and Trek stuntman Steve Lambert. He also appeared in the 1984 fantasy film Conant the Destroyer alongside young Olivia d'Abo and featuring music by Basil Poledouris. His television appearances include guest spots on ("The Night of a Thousand Eyes", with Celeste Yarnall, and "The Night of the Underground Terror", with Nehemiah Persoff and Sabrina Scharf), ("The Bridegroom" with Joanne Linville, and "A Single Pilgrim" with John Schuck), and ("King of the Hill" written by John D.F. Black, and "Highest Castle, Deepest Grave" with France Nuyen and Bill Quinn). Corey may be remembered as Luke Benson, the xenophobic local shot by the mole men's ray gun in Superman and the Mole Men, which also featured Billy Curtis. He also voiced the villain "Silvermane" in the 1990s animated series. Corey died due to injuries from a fall in Santa Monica, California on 16 August 2002, just six days after his 88th birthday. His last film was a little-known comedy called , released in 1998 and featuring Trek guest actors Andy Dick, Lee Arenberg and Michael Shamus Wiles. His last television appearance came on 25 November 2000, in "The Jackal", an episode of , which also featured Michelle Forbes and Jack Donner. He was survived by his wife of 63 years, and their three children. External links * * es:Jeff Corey Corey, Jeff Corey, Jeff